Percy Jackson The Ghost of Sparta
by Hregt15
Summary: Kind of a crossover with the God of War series. Annabeth betrayed Percy on Mount Olympus. Now he's out for revenge... as the Ghost of Sparta
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson

The Ghost of Sparta

A/N this has been on my mind since I played God of War 3. I didn't put this in the crossover section because Kratos isn't in it. Or any other God of War exclusive. God of war didn't even happen… yet. This is like taking God of War and putting it in an alternative version of The Last Olympian.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the God of War series.

Percy and Kronos were fighting in the throne room of the gods. Percy was forced on the defensive, sweating, getting quickly exhausted. Though the river gave him incredible fighting skills, he couldn't defeat Kronos, who was still in Luke's body, which restricted him some. But Kronos could simply stop time and take quick break.

Kronos used Luke's swordsmanship to almost cut Percy in half. Percy barely dodged, and he took a lucky stab randomly. To his surprise Kronos yelled in pain, even though he was supposed to be invulnerable.

Percy looked at where he stabbed Kronos. It was under his left arm. Maybe if he stabbed there again…

Percy prepared the killing blow, ready to save Olympus, to put an end to Kronos for all he's done. Forcing Silena to be a spy, turning Thalia into a tree, all the deaths of the Hunters, demigods, and spirits. It had to end.

Annabeth looked at Percy and was relieved to see Percy was going to end it. But then she thought of something. She was never going to see Luke again. If Percy went through with his attack, Luke would go to the Fields of Punishment for all eternity. He would be gone, suffering. She couldn't allow that, not after all they've gone through! How he looked after her and protected her and said he would be her new family. Annabeth for once didn't think things through.

For once, she had made the wrong choice.

She screamed "NO." And cut Percy across his back.

Percy was the one screaming in pain then. The cut just touched his weak point, yet that was enough to send him crashing to the ground. But not before Kronos gave him a cut down his left eye.

Percy looked at Annabeth in hurt, shock, and rage. Annabeth looked distressed. Kronos began laughing. And as Percy's world began to crumble, he saw Kronos evolving, showering Luke in a blinding flash of golden light. Percy lay there alone on the cold, hard floor, the knowledge of failing Olympus nearly destroying him by itself. But then Percy could feel water surging all around him as he was sent flying through the sky, looking at the world for the last time before it lost its freedom.

The next thing Percy knew, he had landed on an island. Somehow, he knew what it was. Ogygia. The place that was probably most safe from the Titans. It was dark, like night time. But unlike the last few days, it was actually peaceful rather than being filled with hurt and worry and battle. But before he could finally rest he saw a vision like form of Athena staring at him coldly.

"You have failed Olympus, son of Poseidon." She said with disgust that should have been pointed at Annabeth in Percy's opinion. "You will remember this Jackson, for the rest of your life, you will remember your failure." Then Percy looked in horror as his skin changed from tan to pure white, like a ghost. Little did he know, it was the last time he would be horrified like that.

(A year later)

Percy sat down on a stump of tree he had just cut down, drinking some water. He had just turned seventeen. And he had changed a lot since last year. He was about 6 feet and four inches. He had pale white skin thanks to Athena, a scar running down his left eye thanks to Kronos, and had red tattoo's running down the left side of his body. (A/N yes like Kratos except Percy still has hair and no goatee or whatever) His strength had greatly improved to godly levels, it could probably match Hercules. But he still preferred Riptide, which he lost after getting sent here thanks to his father. He went down to the beach, ready to leave after his one year long training.

Calypso was there waiting for him. She had a sad smile on her face. Despite the changes Percy went through, she still loved him. And he had somewhat returned her feelings. Percy smiled at her, which was rare from him now.

"Goodbye." He said softly, kissing her, which she returned back. Calypso asked him if he would ever return. "Maybe. I'll try." He smiled a little again. Then he got on the raft and set sail for Camp Half Blood.

When he finally got there, it was in ruins. There were fires, the cabins were reduced to rubble, and it looked like a total massacre. Percy looked around until finally he found what he was looking for. The Golden Fleece. It still glowed, like a baby laughing, ignoring and unsuspecting of the deaths and dangers around him. Percy grabbed it and wrapped it around the top half of his arm so that he could block and redirect an attack.

"you have done well, Percy Jackson."

Percy spun around, ready for a fight. But what he saw almost made him attack her anyway.

"ATHENA!" He yelled, still outraged at her.

"Calm down boy." She said coldly. "I'm trying to help."

"So much for that!" Percy snarled. "Was your help making me look like this?" He asked gesturing at his pale white skin.

"No, you needed to understand what you were going up against Percy. What I did to you is going to seem like child's play compared to what the Titans are like. You needed to be stronger." She explained. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"As we speak, hundreds of mortals are dying, and all the others enslaved to the Titans." Athena began, but was surprisingly cut off by Percy.

"Let them suffer! It's their own fault for being weak." He sneered. Athena looked shocked, but then her expression turned colder.

"You will need more than just brute strength and The Golden Fleece to win this fight." She said. Then two swords with chains on the ends appeared. They had little hook-like things on the end of the sword and right where the sword met the hilt. They were orange in color. "These are the Blades of Exile. They will guide you in your journey to save Olympus." Percy nodded. Then the chains burned themselves into his arms. The only pinched since he was the son of Poseidon. He had the blades put on his back, which he was shirtless. They seemed to stick there, waiting to be called to fight.

Then Percy Jackson went on his quest to save the gods and kill the Titans.

First stop, the Underworld.

A/N Please Review.


	2. Into the Underworld

Into the Underworld

A/N before you guys ask, Percy's Blades of Exile can't set on fire like Kratos'… yet. I'm planning that for later. But besides the no fire part, they're mostly the same. Now please enjoy the next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or God of War

Percy was traveling to Los Angeles. He simply got on that little raft Calypso gave him. It could also travel other distances. On the way there, he decided to train with the new blades Athena gave him.

He stepped out a little so that he could have enough space to train with his new blades. He figured that the swords combat focused on using the chains that connected his arm to make up for their short reach. Percy started spinning around, making his arms follow his movements. The blades flowed perfectly, the winds blowing around them, showing their strength that was further strengthened by their master. He jumped up in the air, spinning the blades into a circle while he did a forward flip. When he slammed them down on the water outside the raft, the force was so strong the raft literally flew twenty feet in the air. The raft was flying even more towards its destination for a minute before it finally touched the ground. Water splashed all around it, which Percy liked. He looked at the blades with great delight. And it would take some time before he reached his destination, so he decided to train with the blades that were now burned into his arms more.

After about two hours of training he finally got there. Los Angeles was a huge mess. No buildings were standing except for the one that was used to get in the Underworld. Percy walked around, seeing sights of humans getting enslaved and tortured by sadistic monsters. Percy grabbed the hilt of one of his swords and was about to attack, but then somebody whispered "Percy?"

He turned to see two figures. One of them had goat legs and a messy green T-shirt. He was shorter than Percy by a foot. The other one was a boy who looked like he was about thirteen, he had dark hair with matching dark eyes, was about two feet smaller than the now six foot five Percy, and was wearing torn black jeans and a black T-shirt with a sword hanging from his waist. Percy looked at them again before realizing who they were.

"Grover? Nico?"

They nodded with mouths hanging open, no doubt amazed by Percy's new look.

"Wha-, ho- what?" they asked at the same time, their words bumping over each other. Percy didn't chuckle; there was no hint of amusement on his face.

"Long story. Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" he asked. They glanced at each other, and Nico decided to speak.

"Alright, we are part of the resistance. There are only two hundred of us, and we are hardly making any commotion for Kronos or the Titans." Nico explained. Percy sighed.

"Fine. Take me to your base."

(Half an hour later)

When they finally arrived, they moved into a hidden hole in the ground where it would be pretty hard to find. They traveled for two minutes underground before they finally reached their destination.

Percy looked around. It was covered in stone. There were about two hundred people around, like Nico said. There were hunters, wood spirits, satyrs, demigods, even some humans. Percy looked and saw Nico and Grover head over to Thalia and Rachel, who Percy recognized immediately since they hardly changed. They looked in shock at Percy.

"Percy? We thought you were dead!" Thalia stated which attracted some attention. Everybody gathered around this new stranger who, in their opinion, would make monsters run away in fear. Percy looked annoyed at all the attention.

"Look I just need a way into the Underworld." He said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because I'm actually going to do something other than making feeble attempts at rebellion!" he sneered at all of them. Thalia sure didn't take it lying down.

"What did you just say? We've actually been trying to help, unlike somebody who simply disappeared like a coward for a year and suddenly calls us weak!" She shouted back. The hunters all rallied behind her. Percy's now crimson eyes were suddenly on fire.

"Well, all mighty daughter of Zeus, at least I'm strong enough now to do this alone!" he snarled and began to walk away.

Thalia took a deep breath. "Alright Percy. Look we'll help you get into the Underworld."  
>"How?"<p>

"We'll tell you the moment were Charon will go to leave for his ferry, which should be in an hour. We'll distract the monsters long enough for you to get in." Nico explained.

Percy sighed irritably. "Fine. Let's go."

(An hour and thirty minutes later)

They had finally arrived. Percy signaled the others, and with Nico, Grover, and Thalia leading the assault, they attacked the guards at the entrance. They responded almost immediately. When they were gone, Percy ran as fast as he could, push through the doors, and just when the ferry left, he jumped and landed on it just in time. Normally a person would be out of breath, but Percy's stamina was just as large as his strength. So he wasn't tired.

He got on the main deck and looked around. There was nobody on. That was strange. He frowned in confusion. Then he heard a wicked laughter. He turned to see Charon in his true, skeleton like form. A scythe in his hands. "So, the pawn of the gods returns. Everybody thought you were dead." He smirked.

"Yeah I get that, a lot. What do you want?" Percy asked.

"Well I can't simply allow you to ride my ferry for free." He stated in a mocking voice. Percy's face turned into a sneer.

"I'm way stronger than the last time we met Charon. I'm more than a match for you!" Percy snarled.

"In fact, I think I could use you as a test for my new skills." Percy smirked cruelly.

"Oh really?" Charon sneered back.

Percy simply pulled both of his orange blades from his back. Bending his knees, he put his blades in front of him, ready to fight. Charon charged at him with scythe in the air. Percy let out a battle cry as he flung his swords at Charon.

(With Annabeth)

Annabeth was looking over Luke. She held a sad expression on her face. Since she helped Kronos, he reluctantly took her into his army. Luke somehow survived. She had taken herself to look after him. This reminded her of when she looked over Percy. This made her sigh. She was wondering if choosing Luke was better than Percy.

She got up and started making designs for the Titan's cities. She had at last gotten her wish, but not like she imagined.

(Back to the fight)

Charon dodged backwards as two short blades came right in front of his face. Percy quickly retracted his blades. Charon swung his scythe, which Percy rolled backwards to dodge. Percy threw his right blade at Charon, which met his stomach, giving him a small cut. Percy followed up with a swing from his other blade. Charon umped back, and Percy leapt forward and lifted his blades. Charon attempted to make use of this temporary opening, but Percy quickly brought both his blades down. Charon managed to avoid the blades, but was sent back from the shock wave. Charon sent a blast of acid at Percy. Percy raised his right arm, which had the Golden Fleece. The Fleece absorbed the blast, and Percy sent a yellow blast at Charon. Charon dodged the blast, which destroyed a piece of the ferry. Percy used this distraction charged.

Charon swung his Scythe with incredible speed. Percy barely managed to raise his left blade to block the scythe and used his other blade to cut downwards. Charon retracted his scythe and jumped back. Charon came again, not letting Percy a chance to recover. Just as the scythe was about to cut off Percy's head, two blades came up from nowhere, catching Charon off guard and not giving him enough time to dodge. The blades sent him in the air. Percy followed his attack by jumping in the air right in front of Charon. He impaled his blades straight where Charon's stomach should be. Percy's blades hooked onto Charon, and Percy turned around and kneed Charon so hard he was literally ripped from the blades and was on the ground. As Charon was trying to recover, Percy grabbed his face and slammed it multiple times onto the ferry. When he was done, Percy threw Charon in the air, grabbed the scythe and cut Charon in half. He grabbed the top half of Charon and threw him across the deck into the wall. Charon attempted to fire acid at Percy, but Percy threw the scythe and it impaled into the remains of Charon, stopping any more attempts of retaliation.

Percy sighed and turned around, waiting for the ferry ride to be over. There was no indication on his face of exhaustion. The ferry finally stopped, and Percy jumped of, and started to climb a wall by stabbing his blades into the wall, climbing.

Hands appeared from the wall, attempting to grab and strangle the demigod. Percy simply threw his swords, cutting any in his way. The hands disappeared as the blades made contact with them. Percy climbed for two minutes before leaping on top of the wall and jumping onto a platform, right in front of the palace.

The palace was huge. Percy didn't actually know who the titan was that ruled the Underworld. As if to answer his question Athena appeared from nowhere.

"Percy you must beware. The Titan Iapetus now rules the Underworld. He had regained his memories thanks to Kronos. You will need Hades' help to take him down." Athena said. Percy looked at her skeptically.

"Where is Hades?"

"In the palace prison. You should see it when you made it into the palace. I should give you some more help as well." She reluctantly added.

"I don't need your help." Percy sneered.

"Well, let me just give your swords some magic. It's called Army of Demigods. Use it and you'll be covered with shields and spears will pierce your opponent." Athena explained. Percy looked on as his swords glowed with the power of the new magic.

Athena disappeared. Percy looked above him and jumped. Throwing his sword, it hooked into something, and Percy swung for the next platform. When he landed, he was surrounded by dead soldiers who had shields and swords.

Using his new magic, Percy crouched as shields covered him. From the holes of the joined shields, spears emerged, stabbing all of the dead soldiers. When the shields disappeared, the soldiers were already gone, dead from the unexpected attack.

Percy jumped from platform to platform, killing any soldiers who stood in his way. When he made it to the platform right in front of the palace, three Minotaurs came from nowhere, one carrying an axe.

One charged. Percy unleashed a full barrage of attacks, cutting up the Minotaur, who was surprisingly still alive. _Looks like they've improved. _Percy thought.

The injured one charged again, but slower, with his horns right in front of him. Percy simply jumped on his back, and grabbed his horns. He pulled them to the right and heard a sickening crack as the Minotaur went back to Tartarus. The other one who wasn't armed charged, but Percy simply threw his blades, which gripped the Minotaur and he lifted him above his head and into the Styx below them.

The third one with an axe charged, but Percy simply gripped his axe and lifted him above his head. When the Minotaur was one the ground, Percy jumped on top of him. He was about to stab him in the mouth but the Minotaur grabbed his wrists. Percy, after a short struggle, ripped his hands from the Minotaur and shoved his blades into the Minotaur's mouth. When the Minotaur stopped moving, Percy continued for the palace.

Once he was right in front of the gate, it opened, and a gigantic, armored Minotaur ran and stopped right in front of Percy. Its glowing eyes met Percy's and they had a brief stare off. Percy hadn't moved an inch, not afraid of this new opponent. Slowly, he pulled his blades, and the Minotaur roared.

A/N Wow, that's my longest chapter so far. Tune in next time for the fight with the giant armored Minotaur! Please review.


	3. Fights at the Palace

Fights at the palace

A/N I bet you guys thought I gave up on this story, but I haven't. I almost did, but after I updated my other story, Percy Jackson and the Brotherhood, one reviewer, who also reviewed this story, whose name was Chronos the cookie thief, asked me when I was going to update this story, which surprised me because I didn't think anybody cared about this story any more. So I would like to thank Chronos the cookie Thief for inspiring me to continue this story. People generally like this story, but somebody said "Make Percy better." I can understand what you mean, but I imagine if this were to actually happen Percy would most likely be this way from the betrayal of the one he loves and his failure on Olympus. Plus, I'm actually making him nice in comparison to Kratos.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or God of War.

Percy jumped in the air and let his blades flow around him, cutting and slashing at the armored Minotaur's head. The Minotaur roared with rage and grabbed the demigod, slamming him down to the hard rock. Percy was then quickly raised into the air again. The Minotaur then squeezed his hand, crushing Percy in the process. Percy reacted by forcing the Minotaur's fingers open and stabbing its wrist, and thanks to the hooks the blades stayed attached to the wrist. Percy jumped away and moved his chains, smacking the Minotaur with its own hand.

The Minotaur was temporarily stunned. He put his head down and covered it with his arms. Percy jumped on top of one of the arms, and then jumped onto the Minotaur's head.

He threw his blades into the Minotaur's neck armor. The Minotaur suddenly screeched and got up on its hind legs. He trashed around, but Percy used his own phenomenal strength to force the Minotaur into the direction he wanted it to go. Percy jumped up, releasing the Minotaur in the process, then turned around to face it, then hooked his blades onto it again and slammed the Minotaur back down into the ground just as he landed.

The Minotaur lay on the ground in shock. Percy wasn't about to give it a moment's rest. He wrapped the demon blades around the creature's armor, and with a loud noise, ripped the armor from his left arm.

The Minotaur stood up so suddenly that Percy jumped up in surprise. He screeched in pain, and Percy glanced at the armor and then the arm. Then he realized the armor was attached to the monsters skin.

Interesting…

Percy went under the huge legs of the Minotaur as he got to his feet. Chaining his swords to the Minotaur's feet, he pulled, _hard, _making the Minotaur trip. Again.

The Minotaur's roar of fury was short lived as Percy used his bare strength to rip off the majority of the Minotaur's helmet.

To Percy's surprise, the monster got back up fast. And their fight continued.

Percy was using his devastating sword combos. But the Minotaur was suddenly a lot stronger and faster. Percy had to constantly move back to make sure he wasn't crushed. Sometimes, he had to completely move to avoid being burned.

Percy decided it was time to finish this. The Minotaur smashed his fist down on the Demigod, but to its surprise, Percy caught it with his hand. Percy lifted the Minotaur up, and then threw him towards a wall. The Minotaur got back up, but the man was gone. The Minotaur looked around, but then Percy came down upon the Minotaur, grabbed his horns, shoved his head to the ground, and while the Minotaur was dazed, used his sword's chains to wrap around its neck, and then wrapped what remained of the chains around two sharp rocks. While the dazed beast was chained down, Percy grabbed both its horns, and after very difficult pulling that the rocks almost broke, ripped of its head, and the giant monster finally disintegrated, defeated before the powerful demigod.

Percy looked around where he killed it, and then suddenly the gates behind him opened up. Percy quickly ran through and inside the palace.

When he ran in, he was met by some empousai. They all tried to attack him at once, which was their great mistake, because Percy began to swing his swords around brutally. After a full minute of his ruthless assault, nothing was left of his attackers. Percy took one last glance around, and then ran forward.

Percy fought (Or more like slaughtered) his way through the palace, with Minotaurs, empousai, and undead soldiers trying to stop him. The ending result was them getting ripped and slashed into pieces.

After this brutal massacre, Percy finally saw the prison section of the palace. When he ran into it, he heard a voice say "Jackson?"

Percy turned to see Hades chained to a prison cell, with Hephaestus in the next cell.

"What happened to you?" Hephaestus asked.

"Long story. Hang on a second."

Percy saw a Minotaur he had just killed have a key on him. Percy picked it up, and opened Hades' cell. Hades then used his free powers to free Hephaestus by destroying the door.

"Can either of you teleport me or something to Iapetus?" Percy asked.

Hephaestus nodded, and right when he was going to move Percy to Iapetus, Hades said "Wait Jackson."

Percy turned at Hades with an irritated expression on his face, until he saw Hades holding out two purple weapons very similar to his Blades of Exile.

"What are these?' Percy asked as he took the weapons.

"The Claws of the Underworld. Using them you can summon any monster to attack for you. But that's not why I gave them to you. When you weaken Iapetus enough, you can use these weapons to steal his soul and lock it back into Tartarus. I'll be prepared to retake the underworld once you defeat him. Some other gods are locked up in Tartarus."

Percy nodded and Hephaestus teleported him to Iapetus.

When Percy got there a second later, the entire room was dark. He grabbed his Blades of Exile for his back, and got into a hunched, battle ready position. Then he heard a loud jeering voice all around him.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the great failure of Olympus has come back once again." The voice said, then its tone turned into anger. "How dare you erase my memories? I will throw your soul into the deepest pits of Tartarus for all eternity!"

Instincts told Percy to move, so he rolled to the side right when the Titan came crashing down with his almighty spear. The Titan was thirty feet tall, and the shockwave resulting from his spear sent the demigod flying backwards. When he crashed into the wall, Percy jumped and hooked his blades on the Titan's shoulders. The Titan roared in rage and pain as golden blood spilled all over the floor. Percy landed behind the Titan and ripped his blades of Iapetus' shoulders. The Titan turned quicker than a tornado, but to his shock, Percy blocked the devastating strike with both his blades. The demigod shoved the spear away, and began to swing his blades extremely fast, deeply cutting the Titan's legs and his lower stomach. The Titan finally had enough and threw the demigod away to the other side of the battle field, with enough force to stun any demigod while he crouched and rested, trying to regain his strength.

The Titan yelped in pain and surprise when one of Percy's blades suddenly struck him in the stomach. The demigod pulled himself over to the Titan and stabbed his other blade into his stomach, using it to stab him repeatedly. The Titan was about to strike back, until the demigod ripped out a full piece of his stomach and threw it over into the Styx, which circled around their battle field.

The Titan suddenly got up even angrier than before. He tried to attack Percy, but he simply jumped back with a smug look on his face. The Titan's moves were slower and sloppier thanks to his heavy injuries. Iapetus suddenly slammed his spear into the ground, splitting the ground and revealing the Styx. Percy threw his sword at the Titan across the gap of their battlefield. But Iapetus anticipated this, and when the sword came at his face, he moved his spear so that Percy's sword wrapped around his spear. Percy was caught off guard as the Titan began to pull him in the Styx.

Percy stabbed his other blade into the ground, pulling himself away from the deadly water. When he was a safe distance away, he released his blade from the ground and swung it multiple times, each time sent golden blood flying everywhere.

The Titan finally had enough, and he collapsed to the ground, and Percy pulled his sword back. Percy then threw both his blades, landing and impaling the Titan in the back of his neck, then hooked his chains on a hook on the ceiling. He pulled his chains at least ten times, each time resulting in the Titan bashing his head on the ceiling. On the ninth time, the Titan suddenly fell into the Styx, with a piece of the back of his neck being ripped off.

Percy retracted hi blades, waiting.

Then the Titan emerged again.

"ENOUGH!" He roared, and suddenly started glowing a bright light.

Reacting quickly, Percy took out the Claws of The Underworld and threw them at the Titan's head, leaving deep cuts on the top of his head, and started pulling the Claws, which gripped the Titans soul.

After a brief struggle, Iapetus gave one last anguished scream as his soul was taken and sealed back into Tartarus.

Percy looked outside to the Underworld to see its control being given back to Hades. Percy left to alk to the gods that were freed and plan his next move.

A/N Please review


	4. Heading Out Again

Heading Out Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or God of War.

A/N Wow, I like that you guys like this story! This is rather interesting, someone asked for and Dante's Inferno crossover with Percy Jackson. I have seen some clips of it, and if I find the time to get into it, sure. Just explain the plot of it.

Percy walked into the throne room of Hades. The god looked pleased at being freed from his imprisonment.

"Well done Percy Jackson." Hades said as the son of Poseidon approached him. "You've certainly improved."

Percy bowed his head slightly, and then looked the god directly in the eyes. "Can you hold the underworld for now?"

Hades looked insulted. "Kronos doesn't know we've taken back the underworld."

Percy nodded in satisfaction, and then turned to leave.

"Are you going?" Hades asked.

Percy turned his head slightly so that he could see Hades from the corner of his eye.

"I need to take back the sea next."

He continued to leave, but Hades called after him again.

"Daedalus wishes to speak with you. He says he has a gift."

Percy looked surprised, but then shrugged.

"Where is Daedalus?"

"You will know."

Percy let out a grunt of frustration and left.

(With Annabeth)

Annabeth was quickly beginning to fall asleep. She had done all she could to help Luke, but nothing seemed to work.

However, in this instance of rest, she couldn't help but think of Percy.

She scowled at herself. It was all in the past, no time thinking of could have happened.

But could it have been better than this?

"-beth."

Annabeth jumped. Her grey eyes looked down to see Luke. The handsome young man's eyes were opened, looking tired, looking directly at her.

"Luke!" Annabeth exclaimed happily. Luke smiled back her slightly. He knew she would come through for him.

After they had exchanged greetings and feelings, Luke suddenly remembered something.

"What happened to Percy?"

Annabeth's smile faltered.

"He's dead."

Both demigods turned to see the Ruler of the Titans Kronos himself.

"Lord Kronos." Annabeth and Luke muttered.

Kronos looked over his two servants, smirking at their slight fear. "So you have finally awakened Luke."

"Yes, Lord Kronos." Luke said, keeping his head bowed.

"Perhaps you wish for some entertainment."

"What do you mean my lord?" Luke asked wearily.

Kronos only smirked more.

(With Percy)

Percy was following a red path on the ground that looked suspiciously like blood. Looking around idly while walking down a narrow trail, he saw that nearly everything in this place had been restored to previous order. The dead were coming via Charon's ferry-

_Wait. Didn't I kill him? _

Percy looked around with vague interest. He couldn't see the skeleton, but he did see the boat drive it.

"Huh."

Percy shrugged and continued walking. He began to think what was waiting for him in the future. Would the weapons Hades gave him be enough? Iapetus was tough, but he let his rage blind him. That was the advantage that Percy needed to win. But would he be that lucky against the other Titans?

"Percy. You've changed."

The young demigod was brought out of his train of thought by the appearance of Daedalus and his son Icarus.

"Would people stop saying that?" Percy groaned in frustration.

"What do you expect?" Icarus asked. He stopped when he saw Percy's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Anyway." Daedalus obviously wanted to avoid violence. "It's good to have back. How did you survive?"

"My father saved me and brought me to Ogygia where I trained in order to become stronger."

"It seemed to have paid off." Icarus commented

"Listen, I need to go before the Titans figure out what's happened. Is the only reason you called me here was to catch up?" The annoyed demigod asked.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Daedalus teased, but stopped when Percy grabbed The Blades of Exile.

"I wanted a chance to meet you and give you these." Icarus said, holding out a pair of black wings he was holding behind his back. Percy looked at them with interest.

"Fitting." He said.

"Yes well, these don't actually fly; they can allow you to glide if you are in the air."

Percy turned around while Icarus adjusted the wings onto his back. Once they were on properly, Percy made them retract into his back.

"So I can only glide." He stated.

"Yes, well, unless there is gas." Daedalus stated, waving his hand.

Suddenly, the roof above them opened, and hot gas started going up into it.

Percy looked up, immediately catching on.

"Where will this take me?"

Daedalus smiled. "Where you want to go."

Percy nodded. "Thanks."

Jumping into the gas, Percy extended his wings, shooting up into the air, and into the tunnel…

A/N The next chapter will be longer I promise. Please Review


	5. Percy vs Hercules

Percy vs Hercules

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or God of War

Percy could only see darkness and the brown of the earth of the tunnel that surrounded him. He had to occasionally move to the left or the right in order to avoid some falling rocks coming his way. But his resolve didn't waver; his eyes never lost sight of the top of the tunnel.

However, when he reached the top, he was in for quite a surprise…

(With Other People)

Annabeth and Luke stood on top of the arena, watching along with a bunch of bunch of monsters as a Cyclops killed another demigod that didn't swear loyalty to Kronos. Annabeth didn't really like it, but Luke somewhat did.

Now imagine their surprise when they saw the ground open up suddenly and a pale white skinned man with black wings came flying up into the arena.

The monsters roared in fury, not understanding who this man was.

"SILENCE!" Luke screamed, which shut the monsters up.

"Who are you?" Annabeth demanded.

The man slowly looked up so that they could get a clear look at his face; his eyes filled with such hate that any monster would run in the opposite direction.

It took the demigods a moment to realize who this man was. "Percy!" Annabeth gasped in shock. He looked so different.

"Annabeth!" He spat back, hatred in his voice. Annabeth stepped back in fear.

Luke however smirked at the younger demigod. "Well, another combatant!"

The monsters around the stadium cheered. Percy was still glaring daggers at Annabeth and Luke.

Suddenly, the door opened again and the same Cyclops came out. He roared at Percy and charged with his club raised, ready to smash the demigod.

As his club came down, Percy jumped and went past it, throwing both his swords into the brute's chest. The Cyclops cried out in pain as Percy landed behind him, pulling his swords through the Cyclops shoulders. The monster turned around trying to hit the demigod again, but Percy jumped, sank his sword deep into the monster's chest again, swung himself onto the back of its neck, jumped in front of it, gripped its eye firmly, and pulled it out of its eye socket.

The Cyclops roared in pain as enormous amounts of blood spilled from its eye socket, and a few moments later, it landed on the floor in a pool of his own blood, dead.

There was a shocked silence while Percy calmly put his swords back on his back. But none of them were as shocked as Annabeth. She had seen Percy fight man times, and he had never been so… brutal. And in all honesty, it scared her. Had her betrayal really change him that much?

Luke had a shocked look on his face. How did Percy get so strong? But he covered up his fear with a smirk.

"It seems you've become slightly stronger Jackson." He sneered.

"Stronger than you. At least my mother isn't insane." Percy said smirking darkly right back at Luke. Luke felt his fury growing in his chest. But then his smirk came back.

"At least mine isn't dead." Percy's eyes swelled with fury, and Luke smirked even more until a sword came right next to his head. It would have killed him had he not tilted his head right.

"Let's calm down Percy. Mommy wouldn't like it if you killed your friends." Luke said in a baby voice, the monsters all laughing.

"Speaking of friends, here is one you can fight for my entertainment."

The sound of a giant stomping the ground approached the arena. Percy took his gaze of hatred from Luke and Annabeth and directed it at the person who was coming to face him.

The man was enormous. He was two feet taller than the 6,5 Percy. He had shoulder guards, a helmet, and Nemean Cestus on both hands. He was very muscular.

"Hello… cousin." The man said.

Percy's eye widened in sudden realization. "Hercules." He spat, his hatred returning. He could never forgive this man to what his did to Zoe.

"I'm glad you actually have brains cousin." Hercules smirked. The monsters laughed.

"It's a shame you got rid of what little honor you had left by joining a bunch of pathetic monsters." Percy said, causing a roar of outrage.

"Think about it cousin. All I'm remembered for is simply chores. Labors they called them. Ha!" Hercules said, circling the demigod.

"You however, got all the great quests. While you were going into the Sea of Monsters, I was sent to find an apple." This offhand comment caused Percy's rage to fly up again.

"Yet even that wasn't even your work was it?" Percy snarled. Hercules looked shocked, but then had a face of understanding.

"So you have met Zoe." The demigod son of Zeus noted. Percy nodded.

"I hope you're ready to die cousin." Percy snarled.

"We'll see about that." Hercules said before jumping onto the same platform as Annabeth and Luke.

Undead soldiers suddenly jumped into the arena. _Coward. _Percy thought venomously about Hercules.

Percy didn't take out hos swords this time. He punched and crushed the heads of the undead soldiers, beating them until nothing but bones remained that were too crushed to be anything ever again.

After a while of Percy yelling and undead dying again, Hercules screamed "I'll handle him myself!"

Hercules jumped into the fry, smashing the ground with his awesome strength. The shockwave caused the undead soldiers to crumble, and Percy to smash into a spiked wall.

While the soldiers reformed, Percy pulled himself off the wall and, and he and Hercules charged at each other.

Percy ducked the right hook Hercules threw. Percy hit Hercules three times in the chest before back flipping away, not using his swords because he wanted to beat Hercules at his own game with fewer advantages.

Hercules punched Percy in the chest as the demigod finished his back flip, sending the demigod flying again. Percy recovered before hitting the wall, and Hercules and Percy engaged in another round of fists and strength.

Luke and the monsters had looks of enjoyment on their faces, but Annabeth only stared. The combatants below her were fighting with everything they had, using only hand to hand combat. And although Hercules was stronger thanks to the Nemean Cestus and had more armor, Percy was faster and cunning. But it was the look the fighters had on their faces that made them look crazy. The smirks they had told everyone that they were enjoyingthis brawl, enjoying beating each other into the ground. Annabeth had never seen a look on Percy's face like that, and that's what scared her. He had changed more than she had imagined.

Percy punched Hercules in the face and grabbed on of Hercules's undead helpers, throwing it into Hercules, causing the demigod to stumble back. Hercules suddenly ran back, let out a loud battle cry, and charged at Percy with full force.

The monsters cheered loudly, obviously waiting for Hercules to crush Percy.

But they shocked into silence when Percy stopped Hercules completely; head butted him, and lifted him over his shoulder and charged into a spiked section of the wall.

Percy slammed his cousin into the wall, blood spilling from the man's back. Percy ripped out Hercules' shoulder guards and kicked him the face just for the hell of it.

The older man ripped himself from the small spikes and charged at Percy again, ready for round 2.

Percy performed a round house kicked aiming for Hercules' face, but the man's helmet prevented most of the damage. This cost Percy a hit and some damage, especially after Hercules smashed him into the ground, nearly crushing the demigod. Percy narrowly avoided death by shifting his body to the left, with Hercules barely missing. Percy kicked Hercules in the face and jumped back onto his feet. Hercules punched multiple, times, with Percy jumping and dancing around the attacks, throwing a few punches here and there, getting some hits in. Percy grabbed Hercules finally and threw him back shouting "give me a second to breathe you crazy bastard!"

Hercules charged with out rest, shoving his hands forward in his most powerful charge, a charge few could hope to block.

Percy however, grabbed both of the Nemean Cestus and stopped Hercules again. He winced however from the effort. The son of Poseidon dodged a punch by jumping into the air and slamming both his hands onto Hercules' head, stunning him.

Percy punched Hercules in the stomach, threw him into the same spiked wall, and delivered a devastating kick to the face, knocking off Hercules' helmet.

Hercules got back up roaring "ARMOR IS FOR WEAKLINGS!"

"Oh is that why you wore it?" Percy taunted.

Hercules let out another roar and smashed the Nemean Cestus together, sending a shockwave that would have killed a normal person with ease.

Now imagine Luke and Annabeth's surprise when Percy let out his own roar, recovered within seconds, and charged at Hercules.

Hercules was too shocked to react fast. Percy slid behind Hercules and punched him in the side. Hercules crumpled to the floor before Percy kicked the demigod in the arm and punched him in the face, sending him flying. Percy grabbed the Nemean Cestus glove that Hercules dropped, put it on his right hand, and charged at Hercules again.

The two demigods were about to punch each other again, and Hercules would have slammed Percy to the ground had he not be fast. Percy punched Hercules in the stomach, and picked up the other Nemean Cestus, and held a smirk on his face. Hercules only had his fists now, and Percy had the Nemean Cestus. The two once again charged, ready for the last round, with only one leaving alive…

(A/N End of chapter… JUST KIDDING )

Percy swung his fist around him in an attempt to attack the faster Hercules. The ancient demigod got a lot faster without his armor which made him a great annoyance.

Hercules punched Percy in the shoulder, but it was blocked by the Golden Fleece. Hercules staggered, and Percy, with strength that was more than godly, punched Hercules with his strength and Hercules strength that was absorbed by the Golden Fleece. Hercules was sent flying into the wall, and Hercules got back up quickly, but was slightly dizzy.

Hercules dodged a punch and wrapped his arms around Percy crushing him with a bear hug. Percy smashed Hercules in the face and punched him again when he was on the ground, causing him to fly to the other side of the arena.

Hercules suddenly grabbed the ground and lifted it, breaking off a whole piece of the arena.

Percy didn't expect that, and was nearly sent back into the underworld, until he hooked onto the arena with the Nemean Cestus. Percy pulled himself up and jumped back onto the platform, punching back onto Hercules.

Before Hercules could react, Percy punched it again, causing it to crush the lower half of Hercules body.

Percy slammed the Nemean Cestus onto Hercules's face, showing no mercy. Doing this nonstop, Hercules eventually couldn't be recognized because of how messed up his face was from the brutal beating.

However, the ground completely shattered. Percy, reacting fast, pulled out his black wings and flew into a tunnel where he could sense the sea.

Looking back, he saw Hercules crumbling to his death. With one last smirk, Percy continued his quest.

A/N Percy has obtained the Nemean Cestus!  
>Strength: +5<p>

Defense: +2

Speed: -2

Awesomeness: + 30

Lol. Anyway in case you're confused, Hercules was jealous of all Percy had done for the gods, and like many of the other gods he turned his back on Olympus. This however, caused him to lose his immortality, allowing Percy to kill him.

Also, check out my poll on my home page I guess you could say!


	6. Author's Note

Announcement

Okay, I know I haven't updated in a long while, but I haven't that much time on my hands. I would like to say that this story is going to be updated, but only a little while later. I'm more focused on my other two stories "Percy Jackson and the Brotherhood" and "The Anti-Hero". I haven't forgotten this story; just give me a little time. And give those other two stories a read for me, please?


End file.
